Of Magic and Canines
by Kouralia
Summary: A spell from a magical fangirl sends the Akatsuki as canines to her house, who kill her like the villains they are. The fun starts when her not-amused cousin moves in under orders to "protect" the house, bearing a unique power.Akatsuki/oc signup inside!
1. Prologue

Before this story begins, I want to explain a few things. This is a story for fun, I'm not particularly worried about cliches or mary sues or anything. Yes, It's an "akatsuki come to real world as animals" I'll tell you that right off the bat. I just always wanted to do something in that style. So if you don't want a cliché, feel free to direct your attention elsewhere. This is probably going to be a little worse than my more serious works, so if anyone is annoyed at me for doing such a story, please just click away now. This is one story I really don't feel like getting super critiqued. It's going to be cliché. It's going to be silly. It's probably not going to be very good, let's just leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Liza Derrin stared impassively at the gigantic structure in front of her. The wind was howling, and her knuckles froze as she gripped the heavy suitcase. <em>It figures<em>, she thought sullenly, _that little-miss-perfect managed to get a mansion while I'm stuck in a dingy apartment. _The truck that had brought her possessions suddenly roared to life and shot backwards, spraying wet chunks of gravel against the 18 year old's back.

She grimaced, but otherwise ignored the lack of courtesy. After all, the clan was never really friendly to her anymore. The great mansion she was to live in from now on was really a beauty. It had a historic feel to it, with gray stone walls and pointed roofs. The tall spire reaching from the center of the structure made it almost castle-like.

On the other hand, it looked a little haunted, with it's unkempt shrubbery that may have once been orderly. Thorny vines curled up the corners of the mansion, and the stormy weather did not help the overall appearance. Liza gritted her teeth and started to pull as many things as possible into the house at once.

"Stupid Fae.." She grumbled, naming the clan she belonged to. It was really a clan rather than a family. After all, most Fae could only be related through the most vague and convoluted family trees. It was magic that bound them together.

Yes, the Fae are a gathering of not-quite-humans. It was hypothesized that the originals of their species were creatures of godly strength who decided to take on human form. Then, after enough human DNA diluted their descendant's magic, the Fae were born. Liza could personally care less about any undefined origin story.

Liza managed to drag everything through the doors without getting too wet. The inside of the mansion was much different from the outside. It was definitely modern, brightly lit and with gentle colours adorning the walls. The heated building was a warm respite from the wind and rain outside. For the hundredth time, Liza wished she had a different kind of magic.

There were 10 elements the Fae could control. Water, fire, air, electricity, flora, minerals, darkness, lightness, arcane, and finally mind. Nobody could wield all of them, and most had 3 or 4 to their name. Some Fae were lucky and had 5 elements, and some had only 2. It was rare but not unheard of to have 6, or even 7 under your control. One had the same chance to end up with a single element. To have more than 7 , though, was completely insane. In all of Fae history, only a few cases of that have been recorded. The girl who used to live here? She controlled nine of the ten elements.

Which is why it's so strange that she disappeared a week ago. That is the main reason Liza was stuck here, to keep it safe until her return. They sent the Fae with one weak little element to guard the giant mansion. Supposedly, being the cousin of the owner, it was most appropriate for her to take over, but Liza knew that wasn't the case. It was because the elders hated her.

Funnily enough it was because of this girl that she was on such bad terms with the clan. There was always a feud between the two since they were little. They were complete opposites, two sides of a rare coin.

You see, Liza didn't have just any single element. She had the power of the mind. It was a confusing element. It wasn't any more rare than the other elements, and was rather weak to boot. However, for some reason it almost never happened by itself. To have only the mind element was equally rare as having the other 9. Other than that unexplained rarity, Liza was just like any other single wielder in that she only had one power to use, but as a result it was stronger and more extensive.

It wasn't much, really. She could read the surface thoughts of a mind, and speak telepathically. She could cast illusions over an area, but they could only affect one sense at a time. She could exit her body for a short distance as a transparent intangible spirit. She could create an invisible barrier that affected the minds of those who wished to hurt her, rendering them incapable of physical harm. It's not like she could blow a person's head up, or even cause an aneurysm. Her power was good in terms of defense, but nothing compared to the devastating capabilities of other elements.

That's why it was such a surprise that the stupid girl tried to do what she did. Liza busied herself searching for the previous occupant's room. That girl.. it didn't matter she was two years younger than Liza, there was nothing but enmity between them.

It all started when they were 13 and 11, respectively. It was the only time in Fae history that both a single mind user, and a 9 element user were alive at the same time, not to mention related to each other. They were always pushed together for play dates and so Liza grew to admire her younger cousin, who was much too smart and talented for her age. Liza after all, could barely control her element, while the other one was nearly flawless with magic.

One day, she led Liza somewhere excluded for a "secret game". It was behind the moderately sized house Liza lived in, in between some giant bushes. Only, instead of a game, Liza stumbled across a magic circle meant to trap her. Arcane was an odd element as well, it had the most power and variety, but required mediums to work, such as specially drawn circles, precious stones, spoken words and chants. Arcane also happened to be the other girls specialty.

When Liza was trapped within the circle made of sticks and stones, of all things, she freaked out and began to scream. The other easily silenced her with another spell. The thing is, that girl was also greedy. She had every single element, except Liza's, that is. She tried to perform the ancient and forbidden arcane spell of stealing another's element. It was said that one who controlled every aspect of Fae magic, would become all-powerful and immortal. Fortunately, she was not able to test that theory because the spell was interrupted.

That moment was probably the worst moment in Liza's memory. Liza's mother and father had followed to see where the two children wandered off to. They saw what was happening and jumped into the way of the spell in an attempt to stop the spoiled child from hurting Liza.

As a result... both parents lost their magic. They were ever so furious with that privileged girl, and even at the time Liza knew she panicked. It was like that moment was the first time she realized there could be consequences to her actions. So she did something even more unthinkable. She used her powers to contain the now-helpless humans and performed an arcane memory charm. It was her first time doing such a thing and she ended up going overboard. In fact, Liza's parents were affected to the point where they could not remember a thing about Fae life or Liza. The effects of losing that much memory caused their brains to revert to a permanently child-like state.

Liza's mood dropped just thinking about it. The orange-headed girl thrust her suitcase of belongings into the well furnished bedroom. The idea of sleeping where _she_ slept was unbearable but it had to be done. The other rooms were mostly empty, certainly none of them ready to sleep in. Liza fell onto the queen sized bed with a soft thump.

After her parents were discovered in their newly mentally disabled state, that spoiled little girl blamed the whole thing on Liza.

"_Oh, you have got to believe me, sir! Liza trapped me in that circle over there! I was soooo scared!"_

"_You see, mr. Elder, sir, Liza was lying the whole time! She doesn't have the mind element at all! That's why she never could read minds like she should, or control any other powers like that. She had arcane the whooole time, and tried to use a forbidden spell to steal my powers!"_

"_But, you know, I escaped of course. I was going to catch her so she couldn't do anything bad anymore, but then Aunt and Uncle Derrin came over! So she used the spell on them at the last second so she could stand a chance at beating me!"_

"_Luckily I jumped in front of her before the spell could work. Except I wasn't quick enough so they still lost their powers, but at least she didn't get them!"_

"_...and she erased their minds! I tried to stop her but then I became too scared. I'm not in trouble, am I? I tried my best to stop her, really!"_

Of course Liza protested but since she really didn't have much control over her powers to show them, there wasn't any evidence. Naturally they believed the other child and ostracized Liza. They would have punished Liza formally if there were even a shred of proof. As it was, they could do nothing but change attitudes.

Since then, Liza was left on her own. She slipped through foster homes like a shadow, barely noticed at all. When she did eventually gain control over some of her power two years later she tried to prove herself to the Fae. They wouldn't even give her audience. And so, that was the last time she saw her clan until just one week from today. It hadn't been so hard to get by. Once Liza hit sixteen, she used her powers to subtly fool humans into allowing her a job and apartment. Sometimes it only took a telepathically whispered word masquerading as a conscience. Other times it required an elaborate illusion.

Liza had a very good reason for hating that girl. She stole away Liza's parents, friends, and innocence. It was obvious that the clan had no idea what happened to her, that she was possibly dead. They needed to find out, but if something took her then there was a possibility it would come back. That is why they sent Liza. They masked it as a plea, asking for help due to not having enough capable hands to watch the mansion should she return. Liza knew for a fact this setup was meant as bait more than anything else. They were waiting to see if the same thing should show up and take Liza as it took that girl, in fact they may even be hoping for it.

Liza flipped the blanket over her body with a huff. _Let them use me as bait,_ she thought._ I wont go down without a fight, that I can guarantee_. Liza pressed a master remote, turning off all the lights in the building. Unpacking would have to wait till morning.

In the dark of the night, Liza slept relatively peacefully. At the same time, ten non-human pairs of eyes glinted eerily against a flash of lightning.

* * *

><p>Yup, my stories always have tiny first chapters. What can I say? Once you introduce the main character and setting it's unfitting to add anything else. Soon there will be an oc signup sheet (probably 3rd chapter, no promises)! Yes, I'm writing another of THOSE lol. Again, I'm not worrying about how good this story is. I just wanna have a good time writing whatever. Isn't that what fanfiction is all about?<p> 


	2. Introductions

Liza woke to the sun streaming in from the windows. She turned over groggily, lost in the thick blankets and luxurious, soft bed. It didn't take long to remember whose house she was really in, with the smooth silk sheet pressed against her body. Liza snuggled her head farther into the fluffy and undoubtedly expensive pillows.

Liza felt like she could just sleep forever, if it weren't for hunger. As it was, her stomach was on the verge of grumbling. There hadn't been an opportunity to eat supper last night, what with all the driving. Her apartment, after all, was a few hour drive from here and Liza was certainly not going to be the one to suggest a stop for food with all the awkward silence and glares.Yet another reason to hate those damn Fae, she mused to herself.

It's not that she was or wasn't a morning person, Liza just found the bed altogether too comfortable. Once again she cursed that person, for being so spoiled and privileged. The funny thing, is how that girl's sister is nothing like the other. They're twins, but the other was so introverted and shy that Liza never saw her. She could not remember what element the girl had. In fact, it should be her, the twin sister, here instead but apparently she had disappeared not long after Liza's "despicable act". They said it was for fear of her own life after hearing about the event, Liza was sure it was because the girl realized what her sister had done. After all, if anyone truly knew that terrible little brat, it would be her.

If Liza ever saw her again, she would give the freckled girl a piece of her mind. After all, even one other person backing Liza's case would have made all the difference.

Finally, Liza groaned once more before forcefully shoving her torso in an upright position. It was then that she heard a low rumbling sound, much like the kind of growl an angry dog might make. Liza's heart froze in surprise. Her eyes snapped open and she twisted her head around rapidly towards the noise. All around her, lay a mass of animals. All of them stared up at her with calculating eyes.

Liza didn't know what to do. At least three of the strange animals were wolves. There were three foxes as well, along with a German shepherd and Border collie. There was even an interestingly coloured raccoon dog. The last one Liza couldn't quite identify, but it was definitely a canine as well.

Funny how ones mind thinks of something so trivial at times like these.

Liza scrunched her legs up to her chest, the movement eliciting another warning growl, from which animal she could not determine. Her eyes scanned the room, desperate to assess the situation. Only, it could not be assessed, it was so bizarre. If they were people, rather than animals she could just get up. After all, one of her only useful powers was that defensive barrier she kept around her at all times. It was a unique kind of barrier, impossible to detect, impossible to say exactly how it works. All Liza knew was that it affected people who wished to kill her. If someone tried to shoot her, they would take the gun but be physically unable to raise it at her. They could shoot the wall beside her, but not actually attempt to hurt her.

But so far, the animals had not made a move, and if they were going to kill her, wouldn't they have done so far already? Then again, who was she to understand how animals work? She couldn't read their minds like she could to a human. Liza slowly slid towards the edge of the bed, closer to the border collie and a very small fox, as they were the least threatening looking. Except as she did, the ten animals simultaneously opened their maws. A frightful barking escaped at Liza immediately threw herself back, avoiding the snapping jaws of the powerful canines.

She felt the bed behind her give, and immediately whirled around. One of the wolves, Liza distractedly noticed it had a beautiful white coat of fur, was on the bed and stepped toward her.

"Ahh-ah" Liza whimpered quietly in fear as the large wild animal hunched its shoulders and flipped its ears back, ready to pounce. She saw the malicious creature shift its muscles, and flinched back in fear... only to see the large wolf fall on his face with a yelp of surprise. Another chorus of throaty growls coursed through the room, and Liza shuddered.

The white wolf twisted up and snapped it's jaws in a display of anger. It walked up to Liza, though she tried to scuttle back before reaching the end of the bed and feeling the hot breath of another canine and freezing again in absolute fear. Its eyes were a piercing magenta, not a shade one would think to see on any creature. She saw long, sharp rows of teeth edge towards her, this time it was the end for sure...

except that the teeth halted in their journey to the confused Fae's neck. The wolf closed and opened its mouth rapidly in a strange manner, and Liza heard a sharp yet light bark from somewhere around the side. It almost seemed like laughter.

The wolf hovering over her backed up and narrowed its eyes in the direction of the laughter. It growled menacingly and leaped off the bed in a flurry of claws and teeth. Panting slightly, Liza sat back up. The white wolf was tussling with a russet-brown furred wolf, only to stop at a warning yap from one of the foxes, of a reddish-orange colouring.

Liza puzzled over this. Why would those great brutes listen to the orders of the much smaller fox? For that matter, why are any of these animals acting the way they are? Liza also noted that many of them were far away from their habitat. That white wolf, as well as the fluffy and purely white fox could only be of arctic origin. That tiny sand coloured animal looked much like a fennec fox, who live in deserts. More than anything, why did they seem like they were about to attack, and then stop? Her barrier does not work on animals, only on sentient beings. None of this makes sense at all.

Unless... they aren't just animals. Liza can't read an animal's mind. But she could read a humans. Maybe, just maybe, she could reach out? Liza gently pulled down her mental barrier, slowly spreading her awareness beyond her own skull.

"_-ell do we do now, leader! Nothing works!"_

"_Calm down. There's a way to get her, it just doesn't involve pouncing at her with no strategy whatsoever."_

"_How! What is she doing to us that we can't attack her, yeah? What manner of jutsu prevents us from ripping her throat out? We aren't even being restrained, it just doesn't work, un!"_

"_Hmm.. well maybe it has something to do with the strange jutsu that other girl could do. She was using all of those elements, and knew who we were."_

"_Yes, probably. What a stupid girl, thinking she could 'keep' us, un. I wonder if this one knows us too, from those picture books. Maybe she's also dumb enough to give us her blood."_

"_Even if she is, remember we can't kill her."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know... I'd rather be human than get to blow her up anyway."_

"_This is bullshit! I want to rip her heart out! Stupid bitch think she's so smart just because I can't bite her. Why, as soon as I'm human I'm going to rip off her arms! You don't fucking need arms to live, right?"_

"_You're an idiot. She'd bleed out for one thing. For another, we don't know the kind of infections people may get in this world. It could be completely different. You have a brain, barely. Try to use it once in a while, dumbass."_

"_What's that! I'm going to sacrifice you, mother fucker! With or without my curse!"_

Liza shook her head in confusion. The mass of thoughts hit her hard, they were much louder than regular thoughts. It was almost like when other mind elementals spoke telepathically, because the thought was directed at another, it was quite loud. In fact, Liza was surprised she hadn't heard their thoughts earlier.

But at least, she knew now. They weren't animals, not truly. Liza had no idea what kind of magic could turn a person into an animal, perhaps an ancient arcane spell, but nothing Liza had ever heard of. By the sounds of things, they did not come from this world either, though Liza had a hard time believing that.

Not to mention, what did they mean by _I wonder if this one knows us too, from those picture books_? Were they famous? Also, why did they want her blood? Did it have something to do with their original forms? Liza weighed her options. She did not know whether to reveal herself as knowing their thoughts, or to try and carry on playing dumb and see what else they might reveal. After all, since they are truly human, they can't physically harm her.

She was awfully curious of how much they knew of her magic. Not to mention, they probably are the cause of the previous inhabitant disappearing. That settles it then, she confirmed resolutely.

"_Hello." _Liza spoke with her mind, grabbing the proverbial bull by the horns.

"_Hmm, why is she trying to talk with us? Clearly we are animals, hmm. She's pretty stupid."_, the blonde and brown creature spoke. It was the one she couldn't quite identify, but after looking hard enough, Liza deduced that it must be a jackal.

She also supposed it hadn't caught on that she hadn't used her voice to speak. On the other hand, a few of the animals had tensed up immediately as they noticed the difference.

"_Oh, excuse me. I'm speaking mind to mind here. I let down my mental barriers so I can hear you now."_, Liza explained. Now all the animals had frozen.

"_The hell! You can hear us? Fuck yeah, this should be way easier now! Let us drink your blood, bitch!"_, the arctic wolf swore at her. Liza realized it was that animal which swore so much in the earlier conversations.

"_Uum, no thanks, I like my blood." _Liza said in reply. She didn't really want to know why they were so thirsty for it, but she did need to know.

"_Why were you trying to get it from me? And why would you require my blood but not my life? I assume it has something to do with your real forms?"_

The orange fox answered her. _" You are correct. We must have a small taste of your blood to assume our human forms. We are willing to grant your continued life in return, provided you do not leave and reveal us."_

Liza grinned. Who did he think he was? No matter who they are, they couldn't hurt her. They all must know that she had the upper hand. _"Really? You'll be __**willing**__ to let me live? As far as I see you are all completely incapable of drawing my blood in the first place. Perhaps I will give you some if you answer my questions?"_

She could not help a smug feeling as several of them shifted their weight in irritation, a throaty growl emitting from the arctic wolf once again.

"_Don't you know who we are! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin, you smug fucker! Just you wait!" _It shouted at her again, and Liza could not help sticking her tongue out. To prove a point, she slid her feet over the side of the bed and stood up fully, ignoring the threatening barks that warned her to back down. They seemed less threatening now that she had a defense. Just so long as she wasn't provoked into hitting them- the act of violence would nullify her barrier and they would be free to maul her.

But wait... Jashin? Liza knew that sounded familiar. She may know them from picture books?

Oh no. Oh heeellll no. Fuck no. There's no way.. is there? Liza sincerely hoped she was not right, as they definitely didn't seem to be playing a joke.

"_Very well. What is it you want to know?"_

"_You all... you're the Akatsuki, aren't you? From the manga." _The fox bowed its head to confirm. Of all the magic she had witnessed, Liza could not have imagined this being possible.

"_Then, you're dangerous criminals from a fictional story?" _She prodded once more.

"_We're not fictional, damnit! I don't care what either of you bitches think!" _The white wolf that Liza deduced as being Hidan complained.

"_So... you ten wouldn't perhaps be the reason the girl who lived here a week ago disappeared? I'm supposed to be guarding the house until she gets back, but there isn't a point if she's dead. Come to think of it, why would you not use her blood instead? You've gotten it before, clearly." _

"_That girl... she ran off. We were willing to make a deal, but she did not cooperate. She knew about us and explained this world before she left. Unfortunately we need a constant small supply of that special blood. You have it to, it is related to the strange jutsu you can use."_

Liza weighed her options. Should she let them take some blood? She was confident in her ability but one never knew what a ninja could pull.

"_Well, how do I guarantee that you won't drain my blood and kill me once I give you a chance? My barrier prevents me from harmful intent but that doesn't mean it's infallible. I assume you're lying and killed my cousin. Though I wish her good riddance, the same will happen to me, will it not?."_

The ten canines shifted uneasily. The border collie jumped over to her and put its paws on her leg. _"Don't worry, Tobi will make sure no one hurts you! You can count on Tobi!" _

Ahh, Madara, was it? Liza knew to keep quiet about that little tidbit. She carefully pushed his little doggie paws away.

"_What the fuck! How did you touch the bitch, Tobi? More importantly, why didn't you rip a hole in her while you were at it!"_

"_That would be my barrier that I just mentioned. You noticed that you could not hurt me, correct? I don't know how it works, only that if someone has an intention of hurting me, they will not be able to do it. It doesn't stop anyone from doing anything else. Because Tobi was not meaning to harm me, he was able to get close."_

She didn't see the harm in telling them, after all. If they couldn't hurt her, then what was the problem?

"_Why do you wish good riddance to your cousin?" _The german shepherd, with an unusual jet black coat and piercing red eyes asked her politely. She realized that this must be Itachi. Liza took a brief moment to take amusement of the fact that the two undeniably purebred pedigree dogs were both Uchihas.

"_Well, Itachi. Let's just say she did something unforgivable to me in the past, and I only regret not being the one who got to feel her blood on my own fingertips." _And the funny thing was, Liza said this with complete honesty within herself. Her violent thoughts were usually hers alone but she figured they would not be condemned among the group of murderers around her. If any place was safe to vent such feelings, this would be it.

"_I'm starting to like your style, bitch!" _She rolled her eyes. No doubt the ill-tempered immortal would enjoy her blood just as much as her cousin's. The complement meant nothing, nothing at all.

"_I can see your honesty, so I will be upfront. Yes, she had to die because of her actions. She flaunted her power, using it to toy with us, and yet willingly gave her blood and expected our affections for some unseen reason. She gave us rules for staying in the house as if she had the power to enforce it. Only, after we killed her in her sleep we immediately reverted to these cursed forms." _The fox, who Liza supposed must be Pein explained. On closer examination, the fox's muzzle had silver markings that resembled his human piercings. He nodded to the arctic fox beside him, who's fluffy white fur had a slight blue tint to it, and a noticeably darker blue smudge by one ear.

"_We found that the blood is ineffective once the owner is dead. Therefore you have no worries about being killed. You will even be treated well provided you do the same. We have learned of this world's communication and have no wish to cause a world wide scene by venturing out."_ Liza confirmed that it was indeed Konan, with a feminine voice even in her mind.

"_Well... it is tempting. Allow me to think on it?" _, Liza queried. She had mostly made up her mind to allow it. After all, who wouldn't be curious about having ten S-ranked criminals in their house? Not to mention the ugly part of explaining everything had already been done. What was there to lose? Besides her life, that is.

Hidan snarled yet again. _"Bitch! Change us now! Give me some fucking blood, damn it!" _

Liza frowned. _"That's another concern. If you drink my blood, you can't do your Jashin ritual with it, can you? I don't trust my barrier to work with something as different as that."_

She didn't trust Hidan not to lie through his teeth. He would relish the chance to kill, whether or not it meant his human form, Liza was sure of it.

So to be sure, she concentrated her mind. She went deeper, so that she heard actual surface thoughts and feelings. Quickly, she funneled her focus so it only received Hidan's thoughts. A lie would be apparent right away, only the most skilled liars could keep it out of their actual thoughts, and even then they would only do that if they knew their minds were being searched.

"_Ha, no! It's weird. When I drink blood in this fucking dog form, I can't use it in a ritual. I know because I tried it on that bitch, but I had to drink blood again as a human and **then **do it, only it was too late and Deidara, you bastard, stole my kill!" _As disturbing as that is, Liza detected no lies.

"_Your kill? Did you see the way she was drooling all over me, yeah! If anyone deserved giving her a slow death, it was me!"_

"_Ha ha, that was hilarious! The way she kept trying to be suggestive! And then she kept looking over at pretty-eyes as if she expected him to be jealous!"_

"_Hnn"_ The quiet Uchiha glared at the squabbling younger members. Secretly Liza agreed with his sentiment.

"_If I cut myself right now, will you shut up?" _She inquired. They didn't hear her, and continued ranting. Liza rolled her eyes. The other Akatsuki had listened, though. Tobi ran from the room excitedly.

"_You dumbass, it's not my fault you worship some retarded god that wants you to kill things. If I want to murder someone, I will! Especially if they keep trying to get me to have sex with them!"]_

"_Oh, I bet you secretly loved it, blondie! I bet you were just fucking happy she didn't mistake you for a girl like everybody else!"_

Tobi came trotting back into the room with a sharp pair of scissors in his white tipped, but orange tinted muzzle. Liza took it cautiously, a little nervous about slicing herself. The idiots argued on while the more sensible Akatsuki trotted closer to her in interest. Even those who hadn't been paying attention saw Liza holding the scissors blade.

"_Out of curiosity, how do you all know that my blood will work? My magic is pretty different, after all."_

The black and white raccoon dog answered. _"Simple. We can smell it. __**Your blood smells quite delectable." **_That one must be Zetsu, Liza figured.

Liza turned her attention to the blade she was holding. There must be a good place to slice that wouldn't hurt too bad. She examined her right hand, which was the less dominant hand. Eventually she settled on a thick spot about an inch below the base of her thumb, on the back of her hand. It would not get in the way of her ability to hold things, and applying a band-aid would be simple.

Resolutely, Liza traced the tip of the scissors across the chosen spot, applying firm pressure, but not strong enough to spurt blood. An inch-and-a-half long scarlet line bloomed in the wake of the blade. It was fairly long, but not deep. Liza hoped that this meant it would produce enough blood, but not much damage. She allowed it to sit for a moment, until the blood started to drip down, before displaying her hand to the cursed canines.

Hidan and Deidara immediately stopped their quarrel upon the smell of blood. _"Fuck yes! Human time!"_ He barreled toward Liza's outstretched hand, only to be swung to the side by a brown wolf.

"_Wait your turn, idiot"_, the wolf reprimanded. It was true, a kind of line had formed. Pein stepped forward and gently lapped the wound first. Liza almost flinched away from the warm tongue. Immediately, the orange fox started to shift. With some unsettling creaks and cracking noises, the Akatsuki leader stood up in his human form, plucking a stray tuft of orange fur from his cheeks and letting it disintegrate into nothing.

Fortunately by some magical interfering of physics, he also materialized with his Akatsuki coat and metal piercings. Liza sighed in relief, she had been partially worried about dealing with the criminals while they were clothe less.

Konan was next. Liza was sure she was just as relieved that they came with their clothes. Her blue hair looked very real despite the odd colouring. Tobi zipped in and licked her bleeding hand next, transforming back with his mask as well.

One by one they each regained their human forms. The tiny fennec fox was Sasori. The brown-red wolf was Kakuzu, while the big gray wolf was Kisame.

"Thanks, kid." Kisame said upon transformation. "If only I had my Samehada."

It seemed like the weapons were one thing they couldn't bring. Deidara mourned the loss of his clay as well, while Hidan complained loudly about his missing scythe. Of course they already knew what was missing seeing as they had been turned human by the stupid one earlier. Liza guessed that they just wanted to bitch.

"Anyways, seeing as you're all human now." Relatively speaking, she silently added. "Who wants to see what breakfast can be scrounged up?"


	3. Oc signup

**INFORMATION**

I'm only accepting as many ocs as I want. I plan on having one oc for each Akatsuki member, but if I get overwhelmed, I may drop that number

the oc **CAN be a fae as well** (I encourage it, actually). But please, nothing unreasonable. No more than 7 elements, and even then I would prefer it by 5 or under. Remember, someone with a single element is just as strong as someone with 5 or 6 elements. The power in question allows them a unique ability associated with the power, as well as an enhanced ability to control it. For example, someone with only water can breathe under water, but someone who controls water and fire and electricity can NOT breathe underwater. Also no one having just mind power, sorry.** Please scroll down to the bottom of the page if you are curious about Fae powers, and want to read up on them. There is some information which was not completely explained in the story!**

It **isn't necessarily first come first serve** by the way. I will consider those who submitted first, but ultimately if the third or fourth person has a better character, that's who I'm going with.

If there's a** "*" it means you can skip the question** however I would **really like it if all questions were filled out**.

You must **have an account**, please no character submissions via anonymous review because then I have no way to contact you if I need to ask or confirm something.

I'll consider other species of monsters, like werewolves or werepanthers, but please** no vampires.**

**Accepted Characters**

****Liza Derrin (me) has taken Hidan

****Aurora Hawke (GrimmyRayne) has taken Pein

**SIGNUP SHEET**

**Name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**Are you a Fae? If so, what powers do you have?:**

**appearance (hair, eyes, skin, a picture reference if you have it):**

**preferred style of clothing (not super specific)*:**

**background:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**personality (list at least one bad quality too):**

**any pet peeves?*:**

**any fears or phobias?*:**

**one thing you're good at*:**

**one thing you're bad at*:**

**How much does your character know about Naruto/Akatsuki upon entry into the story?:**

**who is your crush?:**

**why do you like him/her?(in terms of your character, please):**

**how do you feel about the rest of Akatsuki?:**

**how would you like your character to be introduced?(this is subject to change by me):**

**EXAMPLE SHEET**

**Name**: Liza Derrin

**age**: 18

**gender**: female

**appearance (hair, eyes, skin, a picture reference if you have it):** orange-brown straight hair, cut to shoulder with perfectly straight bangs. Yellow eyes. Medium white skin (not tan, not pale).

**preferred style of clothing (not super specific)***: simple sun dresses, plain tees and jeans, long arm warmers and scarves

**background:** she is a Fae who controls the element of mind. She was ostracized from the clan because of the previous owner of the mansion she now lives in. Due to that person, she also lost her parents and went through foster care for a while before her powers developed enough for her to strike out on her own. Before the mansion she lived in a crappy old apartment.

**Likes:** meat, sweet foods, cool breezes, watching idiots hurt each other, knowing a secret

**dislikes:** spicy food, extremely hot weather, hyper people, being kept out of something, hypocrites

**personality (list at least one bad quality too):** strong sense of justice, holds grudges, hardy and resilient, guided by emotions sometimes more than by logic, unsympathetic, able to adjust to the situation at hand, prone to being optimistic just as much as being pessimistic, more of a night owl

**any pet peeves?*:** people who are self righteous, spoiled, or unwilling to own up to their mistakes

**any fears or phobias?*:** being paralyzed or otherwise unable to control body

**one thing you're good at*:** freerunning/parkour

**one thing you're bad at*:** most school subjects

**How much does your character know about Naruto/Akatsuki upon entry into the story?: **She watched the show for a while, and likes it, but wasn't a major fan and hadn't seen anything recent for the last few months. She's an anime fan, but very casual about it. So she already knew the basics of the Akatsuki, and even who Madara was.

**who is your crush?:** Hidan

**why do you like him/her?(in terms of your character, please):** she likes him because he doesn't seem to give a shit about what anyone thinks about him. He doesn't care about social standards or expectations, and prefers to speak with his blade. He is easy entertainment because it's so easy to piss him off, plus she admires how he is frankly honest and doesn't bother with trickery. If he wants to kill you, he makes is clear

**how do you feel about the rest of Akatsuki?:**

Itachi: He piques her interest, and he is good to be around when the idiots get too loud

Kisame: She like how he doesn't mind a joke or two yet isn't childlike either. She is most likely to ask him for help with something. Even though he is strong he is the least threatening.

Pein: She doesn't like how he bosses her around, yet she does recognize a leaders aura and genrally doesn't argue anything

Konan: She is the most gentle, and though Liza doesn't feel any special bond due to a shared gender, she is the most likely to grant favours to Konan because of her politeness

Zetsu: She does not get him and just lets him do whatever. She'd rather not think of the cannibalism, and doesn't bother him about it

Tobi/Madara: She

knows his real persona and is worried about it, but also his fake persona is so irritating so she avoids him in general. He is one Akatsuki she could deal without

Deidara: He is a great source of entertainment because she is also fond of explosions (not to the same extent she is not a pyro) and his ability to mold clay and bring it to life fascinates her. They are probably closest to being friends despite that he has the best chance of hurting her due to explosions being big and indricriminating

Sasori: same curiosity as she has with itachi. She does not appreciate his impatience and often berates him for it. Because of his paralyzing poisons and method of creating puppets she is most unnerved by him

Kakuzu: she finds his obsession hilarious as well as his tendency to piss off his partner. She doesn't much like the tentacles, though. However they mostly are on good terms, as she is able to see things from his point of view

**how would you like your character to be introduced?(this is subject to change by me):** she is contacted by the Fae to watch over that girl's house because she disappeared a week ago. She does so reluctantly, and discovers the Akatsuki in their animal forms as a result.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is an outline of the elements and whatnot for people who want Fae ocs. <span>IF IT IS IN BRACKETS, IT IS AN ABILITY YOU ONLY GET IF THAT IS YOUR ONLY ELEMENT.<span> In addition, don't forget that having just one element makes you very strong with it and able to control it with more versatility**

water (breathe underwater)

fire (withstand extreme temperatures- both cold and warm)

wind (being flexible/ able to jump very high)

electricity (very fast not just running but with moving fingers, etc)

plant (good regeneration however must be exposed to sunlight and not so fast itll heal up before your eyes kind of thing))

earth (super strength but not quite crazy)

shadows/darkness (enhanced senses, especially sight)

light (turn invisible)

arcane (can immediately tell if people are superhuman in any way, can sense a persons strength)

mind (learns things very fast, also that harm barrier that Liza has)

Okay, hope that helped! See you all!


End file.
